The Unwanted
by Cho Koume
Summary: A tense inspection soon proves treacherous as Ed is drawn into one bad situation after another. What is going on in the sleepy town of Callum, and will he be able to figure it out before it's too late? Rated for Violence
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! …DARN IT! T^T;;; It's just not fair! I wanna own they! They is so kyuuuuuute!

….

Okay, I'm done now.

*The Unwanted *

Eward didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay in bed as long as he could. He didn't want to hop on a train early into the morning- or was it late into the night- headed for a God forsaken dust bowl in the middle of Hell's nowhere. He didn't want to be the military's lapdog- at the beck and call of a sadistic freak known as the Flame Alchemist. But when he got himself into it, he knew that none of this was going to be about what he wanted. It was about what he had to do in order to get what he needed… He chose to bear with it no matter what. He managed about an hours' worth of sleep on the train before it stopped just outside a raggedy old town in the desert. When the door opened, Mustang was waiting for him with Hawkeye. Only the latter felt the need to salute him. Ed gave a tired, lazy salute back and stepped onto the platform, trying not to faceplant due to his exhaustion. Al stepped off behind him, kindly carrying Ed's, by now, run down old suitcase. Ed looked less than pleased to see his superior's face at 5 in the morning.

"How was your trip?" He asked with a snide grin on his face. He was taunting him…

"How the hell do you think it was?" Ed shot back at him, obviously tired and more than frustrated.

"Don't be cross, Fullmetal. I didn't only pull you out here, you know." Mustang led them to a dusty old jeep nearby and they took a ride away from the city. Edward was confused about why they were headed away from civilization, but he expected Mustang to explain in due time. Mustang made small talk along the way and Ed pretended to listen while drifting in and out of sleep against Al. The younger Elric shook him lightly awake when they reached a rather large encampment. Soldiers were everywhere… just how many were there? They disembarked the vehicle and followed Mustang into the mini fort. The brother's eyes took in the sights around them… some soldiers seemed badly injured and others were sparring, keeping themselves busy. Many state alchemists were present as well. The rest were, well... sleeping. It made Edward jealous. Thankfully, when they reached the main command tent, Havoc was there waiting with hot coffee. Edward took some gratefully and sat down on a cheap sofa. Why'd they get a sofa?

"Lets get down to business… what did you notice on your way here, Edward?" Mustang asked, having noticed the boy scanning the camp.

"I've noticed a lot of scary guys lying about… what, are you guys preparing to start a war or something?"

"It sure looks that way, doesn't it?" Mustang chuckled.

"Yeah. But if you're going to start a fight then you can leave me out of it. I want no part in a pointless slaughter."

"You'll do as you're told, Fullmetal." Mustang said firmly. Edward was a child, and a fierce one at that. But he was also a soldier and he needed to learn his place. He saw the Elric's jaw clench, fearing the worst… however…

"Thankfully, we haven't reached that level of urgency. In fact, we're here to try and stop a war from breaking out." Havoc brought over a map of the city, it seemed, and took over.

"This town has been on the verge of disaster for some time now. Civil war broke out several months ago but thanks to some diplomacy, things seem to be calming down. However, some radicals in the city have threatened to start a war with Central."

"A small roughneck town like this has no chance against all the soldiers in this camp, let alone in all of central…" Ed commented.

"We know that. We've been trying to reason with these people for some time… They want to make a treaty with us, but they refuse to let anyone into the city to help them. We wish to inspect the city for damages and possible terrorists. That's why we need you."

"Me?"

"Yes. You see, if we send helpless politicians in, they could be killed if any insurgents are hiding in the city. Sending an armed soldier in may incite a panic. We need someone non-threatening; innocent; someone who can defend themselves but still not set off alarms. Someone… inconspicuous." Ed looked like he was going to boil over. He expected a certain word to pop out of the Colonel's mouth, but it never came.

"You mean…." Ed began, trying not to lose his cool. "…Someone SMALL?"  
>"Hey, you said it, not me." Mustang shrugged his shoulders and Al had to restrain Ed, les he attempt to strangle the officer. Just then, another soldier ran into the tent, saluting.<p>

"He's here, sir!" Mustang stood up.

"It's time, Edward." Ed looked hesitant at first, but stood.

"I… I want to go, too!" Al said suddenly.

"No offense, but you look a tad too threatening, Alphonse."

"But…"

"I'm taking him along. Al's my brother. If I go, he goes. It's as simple as that. I wont leave him behind to worry." Ed was adamant… Mustang sighed.

"You're being difficult… but if the town's representative approves of it, we have no choice. Both of you, come with me." Al seemed pleased and Ed gave him a thumbs up before both of them followed Mustang through the camp, towards where they had entered. The soldiers around them now seemed anxious, cautious, ready for a fight… they expected- no, maybe they wanted a war to break out. People like that… who joined the military simply to fight and destroy… Ed couldn't get behind those kinds of people at all. Mustang was no saint, either, but at least he understood the value of a human life. It was a lesson Ed and Al were forced to learn long ago… life was precious and you only got one shot at it. The Colonel finally stopped in front of a man dressed in ragged, dusty robes… he seemed to be some sort of official by the strong, distinguished expression on his face. Mustang saluted the man- an act he didn't even perform for Edward.

"We welcome you to our camp, Mister…"

"My name is Hassan. I am one of the four head men in the city of Callum. I am honored to be welcomed here."

"A pleasure. Have you considered our proposal for a commission to be sent into your city for evaluation?"

"Evaluation or annihilation? We must be clear on this. Our leaders are skeptical as to your intentions. I cannot allow our citizens to be harmed in any way."

"We assure you, we are not hoping for a fight. We only wish to evaluate the town for security purposes. Locations such as your buildings and your mine … we want to make sure they're in good order and if we may, we wish to make our own contributions towards making improvements."

"Improvements?"

"Indeed. Your town is rather isolated here… it must be difficult to sustain your people way out here. We'd hate for such a largely populated city to come to ruin."

The ambassador looked around, seeing many dangerous faces.

"So many soldiers here… it looks more as if you wish to take us over in order to use us for your own personal gain."

"The soldiers here are merely a precaution. It's for our own protection, should any dangerous personnel be lingering within your dwellings, and if trouble should find its way, we wish to offer you our support and assistance to prevent civilian casualties." The man looked as if he was thinking things over. Edward looked up at Mustang and noted how good of a liar he was. He, just like so many others, were expecting the worst… and here he was, being thrust into the heart of what could be crazy-town. His words seemed to agree with the ambassador, however.

"Very well… but I cannot allow your envoy to enter our city armed. You understand, do you not?"

"I understand." That's when Mustang pushed Edward ahead of him. "This boy will be conducting our inspection."

"The boy…?"

"Ah..." Ed felt somehow shy and meek in front of the tall man's gaze. He lowered his head politely, not sure what else to do. The man seemed to approve… that's when Al stepped up as well.

"If you don't mind, sir… I'm his brother… I'd worry about him if he were to go in alone. If I may, could I accompany him?" The man, like so many before him, was daunted by the suit of armor…

"You…"

"He's harmless!" Ed said quickly, bringing attention away from his brother. "I promise… Al wouldn't hurt a fly. We wont do anything wrong. I mean, how could we? Just two people…" After a moment, the man sighed and resigned himself.

"I will allow it. With two, it would speed up your inspection, after all."

"It's settled, then. I leave these boys in your capable hands."

"Of course. We will be in touch. Come with me." The man turned to leave but before Ed could follow, Mustang took hold of his shoulder and leaned down to whisper into his ear.

"Keep your guard up, Edward. Document everything, no matter how trivial. Be concise… but don't let them know what your true objective is."

"And what would that be, exactly?"

"…To discover if they plan to attack us. Keep your eyes open at all times…I mean it."

"Yeah yeah… we'll inspect everything carefully. If there's any trouble, you'll be the first to know. I'll signal you somehow."

"Good." Mustang released his shoulder and watched as the three of them disappeared into the rising dust. Little did he know just what kind of hell he was sending them into.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward pulled his coat tightly around him as he, Alphonse, and the ambassador- Hassan- tread through a worsening dust storm on their way back towards the town of Callum. Ed mentally raged at his superior officer for putting him in such an unfavorable situation- but mostly for placing their camp so far away! If he had intended for Ed to take this job in the first place, why not brief him in front of the city after he'd gotten off the train? It was just one hassel and he didn't want to deal with it. However, he was a dog at the end of a short leash… if Mustang said jump, Ed would bitch and moan, but he'd still jump. Dust flew up and into the poor boy's eyes and nose, making his bad situation even worse. The storm was picking up, draining the heat from his body and he could hardly see their guide ahead of them. The town was still nowhere in sight after three hours of walking and Ed had to wonder if that so-called ambassador had any clue as to where he was headed.

"H-hey…!" Ed shouted at him. "Do you know where you're going?" The man didn't respond. "HEY! I'm talking to you!" He continued to walk quickly ahead of them and was becoming even more difficult to follow. "Wait..! Stop!"

"B-brother…!" Ed turned, hearing his brother call out to him and gasped, seeing the suit of armor quickly sinking into the sand. Ed glanced back at their guide for only a moment before running back to his brother, taking his arm. He attempted to pull Al out, but he wasn't strong enough to make a difference. Soon, he too was sinking into the sand. Up to his waist, Ed knew he had only a few moments to act, so he clapped his hands together and pressed his palms onto the sand. His alchemy lit up, engulfing them in light and within seconds, the soft sand shifted and formed into stone, encasing the brother's in a solid box with a hole at the top for air. For the time being, they were safe from the storm, but without heat or light, it still wasn't a favorable situation. Ed sighed as he helped clear his brother of the last bit of sand in his armor before sitting back against one side of their temporary shelter.

"This sucks… but it looks like we don't have any other option but to wait out this sandstorm…"

"I guess… But I wonder if that man is okay… "

"Yeah… but, then again, he lives here. I'm sure he can handle himself in this kind of situation. Still can't believe he just left us behind, though!"

"You can't blame him, Ed… the wind was really loud. He may not have heard you."

"That's no excuse!" Ed suddenly coughed, alarming Alphonse. However, Ed simply brushed it off as a result of the storm. Al sat against the opposite wall, taking in the sight of his small brother. He had his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around himself, his hood was up and his head down. Even with the dim light, Al could make out the sight of his brother shivering lightly.

"Are you okay, Ed?"

"I'm fine," was his quiet response. Al never really believed such weak answers, especially when he could see otherwise. He knew Ed wanted to be a tough guy, a grownup, but he just wasn't. He also knew where Ed wanted to be at that moment: lying in bed under his thick covers, sleeping the day away. Ed was probably trying to imagine his nice warm bed at that very moment… warmth… something Al was not able to provide for him without a body of his own. He wished there was more he could do for his brother. Ed would say that Al did enough- cooking, cleaning up and keeping him company- but somehow, it just didn't feel like enough to the younger Elric. He wanted to give Ed what he really needed….comfort… peace of mind… closure. He wanted a release from the prison of guilt he'd built around himself. In time, Al hoped he was able to give his brother that… if his recklessness didn't get them both blown up first. For the time being, however, Al did all he could and watched over his brother as he slept.

Soon, the sound of the furious wind died down and the box was reverted back to it's previous form, falling about the boys. Ed was in no way prepared for just how intensely bright and hot the sun above them was. In the desert, the weather could change in an instant, but Ed refused to show weakness. He and Al attempted to catch their bearings before wandering through the desert on their own. They saw no sign of Hassan, which worried Al, but Ed was only worried about frying to death in the growing heat. He'd already shed his black jacket, which was being stored by Al, and his red coat which he had slung over his shoulder in an attempt to shade himself some time before- which only resulted in him overheating more. He slouched and slowly walked on. His exposed metal arm was staring to burn against his flesh and it was all just AWFUL. It didn't help that Al had sunk into the sand several times during that past half hour.

"Where… is that… stupid… town…?" Ed grunted as he walked.

"It's got to be here somewhere, brother…" Al was trying to be comforting, but there was little he could do for him.

"Somewhere… yeah right…! We could be going in the completely wrong- UGH!"

Suddenly, Ed tripped over something, falling face-first into the sand. Al rushed over quickly to help him up. Ed coughed and rubbed at his face in an attempt to clear the grit from his eyes.

"Brother, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… I think I just tripped over a rock or…." But when Ed flipped over to see the "rock" he saw something very different: a body. It was a child, not even in his teens and he was laying there mostly buried and unmoving. The brothers yelled out and scooted a few feet away in surprise.

"It's a body! A body!" Ed shrieked.

"He must have gotten stuck in that sandstorm!" Ed nodded repeatedly. For a moment, the brothers simply stared at the body, but he wasn't moving at all.

"Brother… is he….?"

"I don't know, Al… Go check him."

"Eh?!" Al exclaimed. "Why me?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer! Why do you always make me do everything you don't want to?! You're older, so you should do it!"

Ed groaned, but he was too hot to continue arguing so slowly he made his way closer. He didn't want to touch a dead body- just the thought of it made his skin crawl, but just as he reached a hand out to touch the boy, he moved, making Ed nearly jump out of his skin. No longer fearful, Ed got close and rolled the boy onto his back, letting his head rest on his legs.

"He's alive!" The boy coughed , feeling too weak to move, but through dry, parched lips he managed a word.

"Wa…ter…"

"Al, the cantine!" Al rushed over with it and seeing that it still had plenty of water, Ed lifted the boy's head to help him drink. It took a moment, but the boy finally started to drink and seemed to be recovering. Still, he looked so weak and frail… He really would have died if they hadn't found him when they did!

"Geez, kid, you scared the crap out of us! What are you doing out here all alone?" The boy did not respond, so Ed shook him lightly.

"Hey! Kid!" The boy groaned and Al knelt down.

"Are you from Callum, by any chance?" The boy lightly nodded. GREAT! Maybe they wouldn't die out there after all!

"Which direction is it? We'll take you home!" The boy's eyes finally opened and looked into Ed's honest and sincere eyes. He looked around him for a moment before pointing. Ed nodded and lifted the boy onto his back. Al was concerned about Ed carrying him when he was already tired, but Ed assured him that he could handle it and together they walked in the direction as instructed. It took a bit of time, and they were worried that the boy was delirious, but finally the giant walls of the town had come into view. They hurried up to the gate but were soon stopped by men armed with old-looking spears. Al could look a bit intimidating, but when they saw the familiar boy on Ed's back they reluctantly let them inside. The Elrics were guided through the town and it was just plain… awkward. Few people were walking about but those who were there stared at the brothers with fearful and distrusting eyes. Something about those stares put Al on edge so he walked close to Ed.

"These people look scary, brother…"

"Desert towns like this don't typically like visitors… not to mention there's an army out there keeping tabs on them. I think I'd react the same way. Just don't wander off, okay?"

"Okay."

Soon, the Elrics found themselves in a large building which looked as worn as the others in town and when they entered the main meeting hall, dozens of men turned to face them, some with spears like the guards outside. Al squeaked and put his hands up but Ed had his hands full.

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!"

"Trespassers are unwelcome!" A burly-looking adult said, pointing a spear right at Ed's neck.

"W-we're not-"

"Sassha, stand down."

Everyone turned to the left to see none other than Hassan, their neglectful guide.

"You!" Ed shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm relieved to see that you're safe." He said in a flat, uncaring tone. "I'm afraid we got separated in that storm. They are quite dangerous. I thought for sure you'd have died."

'Got separated?!' Ed thought to himself. 'Bullcrap! You abandoned us on purpose!' He wanted to chew him out, but they were in dangerous territory and as an emissary of the military, he had to mind himself. So, minding his tongue he simply replied, "We won't die so easily."

"Good to know." Hassan then noticed the boy and his eyes widened. "Calleem?"

"We found him buried in the sand! It was a miracle we saw him at all, really!" Al said, trying to be kind. Maybe if they understood, they would be a little nicer to them.

"I see…." Hassan's expression softened only slightly. "We thank you for saving him. We shall take care of him now." One of the less-scary looking men came forward to take him from Ed, who was very relieved to have that load off his back. He stretched a little, obviously worn out.

"You boys must be starved and exhausted… why don't you go to one of our few pubs for a good meal. I will arrange two rooms for you."

"One." Ed corrected. "One room."

"Just one?"  
>"That's right. Al's my brother and I don't want to be away from him." If Al could blush he probably would be right then. Still, Hassan agreed and left to make the preparations while another man, formerly referred to as Sassha, led the brothers back through the smoldering town into a local pub. As soon as they entered, all the noise stopped and more angry stares were directed at them. Al was scared, but Ed just casually waved at them and went to an empty table in the corner. He wouldn't be able to focus on their mission if he paid mind to everyone who didn't like them there. Sure, he was intimidated, but he had to be tough. The noise gradually stared up again, but there were still stares directed at them.<p>

"They're staring at us, Ed…"

"Yeah, I noticed. But then again, how often do you see people like us? I mean, we don't exactly blend in."

"I guess… but I'm getting a really bad feeling."

"Aw come on, Al… don't be a chicken!"

"Order up!" The cook shouted from the bar, causing Ed to look his way. Their food must be ready, but it didn't look like they were going to bring it over to him. Ed sighed.

"So much for hospitality…" He stood, ready to fetch the food but he knocked a salt container off the table and knelt down to pick it up. As soon as he did so, a sharp dart flew just over his head and stuck into the wall. If he hadn't moved just then, he would have been hurt and Al knew it! Looking around, he tried to locate whoever had thrown it, but while no one looked like an obvious enemy, everyone was suspect. Ed was oblivious and once he replaced the salt shaker, he went to the bar, returning soon after with a nice steak dinner. It looked so hot and juicy, Ed was salivating! He was just about to take a big ol' bite when Al grabbed his arm.

"Ed, wait!"

"Eh…? What's wrong, Al? I'd share with you if, you know…"

"It's not that, but it might be dangerous!" Ed laughed softly.

"Dangerous? Oh come on, Al! It's a cooked steak! What's it going to do, reach up and bite me back?"

"No, but what if it's poisoned?!"

Ed… hadn't thought about that. These people had made it more than clear that they didn't like them and as far as the townspeople were considered, they were public enemy # 1. So, with a heavy heart, Ed ended up going to bed hungry. They were allowed to stay in a small in of sorts, so at least they didn't have to sleep on the streets. Al knew he needed something, however, so while Ed laid down, he went down to the kitchen. Ed was laying on his back on scratchy linens in a breezy room, but the most annoying part was his stomach, which gave yet another unsatisfied growl.

"Shut up, stupid stomach…" Ed said. But another grumble came. "Just shut up…"

Al soon reentered to hear Ed having a conversation with himself.

"Brother, I have something for you!" Tiredly, Ed glanced over sluggishly and saw Al walking over with a tall glass of water, a small bowl of soup and a sandwich. Suddenly reenergized, he shot up in bed. Al chuckled and set the tray down in front of him.

"Is it safe to eat?"

"Yup! I insisted on making it myself. No one would dare say no to someone like me, would they?"

"Good thinking, Al!" Ed began eating gratefully and Al sat on the bed on the other side of the room, watching.

"I'm sorry it's not a steak…"

"Well the steak looked damn good, but I like this just fine." Ed smiled. "Thanks, Al!" Al wanted to smile as he watched his brother eat, the noises of starvation finally silencing and once he was finished, Ed laid back again, more or less satisfied. That occurrence in the pub was still on Al's mind… had it been an accident, or…?

"Ed…. Do you think they really would have poisoned you?"

"Who knows… we don't know anything about these people or how deep their hatred of the military is. Not sure if they would want to outright kill us though, as it might start a war."

"…" Al was silent for a moment.

"What's on your mind, Al?" When his brother didn't answer, Ed got up and walked over to sit next to him on the other bed He lightly touched his brother's leg.

"Al…? Come on, tell me."

"Am I… only going to make things hard on you?"

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I can't fit in like you can't… I'm big and bulky, so naturally I'd appear intimidating… Mustang picked you for this mission because you look innocent, but me…" Before Ed could say more, Ed bopped his helmet lightly.

"Baka. Don't say stupid things!"

"It's not stupid! I'm being rational like you!"

"Then don't be like me." Ed said simply, crossing his arms. Al noticed his brother's tone drop slightly and there was a look of strain starting to show on his brother's face.

"I may be rational, but I'm also reckless and stupid. We don't need more people like that in this world, Al. But you… you're really rare and special. Smart, compassionate… You need to stay just the way you are."

"But Ed-"

"Besides, if you were like me, who would keep me out of trouble, huh?" Ed said finally, trying to lighten the mood. Al sighed, defeated… how could he win in a conversation like that? Al patted Ed's back and soon, the elder of the two retuned to his own scratchy bed, laying down to rest.

"We'll get started first thing tomorrow. We'd better be ready for anything, Al."

"Right." Al nodded. "We'll need to be on guard and ready for anything." Ed nodded.

"I hope it doesn't take too long, either… I want to get back to my vacation."

"Oh brother…"

Ed closed his eyes, finally looking forward to a good rest after nearly dying in the desert and Al turned out the light. It wasn't ten minutes later, however, that a sickening sound startled Ed into waking. It was a strange sound, indeed… a mix of grinding, howling and screeching… Ed leapt from bed, his heart thumping painfully in his chest as he checked the room for the origin of the sound, but found nothing. He opened the door and both boys peeked out, but as soon as they did, it stopped. Al got close to Ed, frightened, as Ed closed the door slowly.

"Brother, what was that sound?!"

"I don't know, Al… I've never heard anything like it before."

"Mm…. Brother, I'm scared!"

"O-oh come on, scaredy cat!" Ed teased, trying to calm himself down as well. "It was probably nothing! Maybe a cat fight or some weird desert bird!" Ed walked back to his bed and buried himself under the covers.

"But Ed…!"

"Just ignore it, Al and go back to bed!" Ed was concerned, too, but he let Al sit close to the bed for both of their sakes anyway. Despite the silence that followed, Ed didn't end up getting much sleep.


End file.
